An image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multifunction peripheral) includes a preview function for displaying, on a display device, a scanned image, a printed image and a finished image to preview the image to be printed according to print setting(s).
However, a size or a shape of an image displayed on the display device may be restricted. Thus, it is difficult for the image forming apparatus to display a preview screen that accurately displays the preview of the image to be printed.